Hunting Challenges
'Hunting Challenges '''are minor objectives in the form of challenges, given to the player to complete in [[Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor|''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor]]''. '' Hunting challenges involve the player tracking down and slaying all manner of ferocious creatures in Mordor, from the lowliest Ungol to the mighty Horned Graug. Each challenge rewards the player with Mirian, with greater rewards given for completing more difficult challenges. There are a total of 10 Hunting Challenges, and completion of one challenge unlocks the next challenge. Some challenges cannot be completed outside of Núrn. Overview of Challenges Hunting Challenge 1 Objective: Kill 3 Spiders * Spiders, or Ungol as they are properly called, can be found crawling all around Udûn. They appear as blue specks with spindly legs in the wraith world. * Spiders are exceptionally easy to kill. Simply run over them to squash them or use your sword or bow to quickly dispatch them. Hunting Challenge 2 Objective: Kill 5 flying creatures * Both Hell-hawks and Morgul Bats count toward this challenge. The former patrols the skies above, while the latter can be found roosting under the eaves of caves. * Use a quick shot from Azkâr to bring these creatures down. Focus will make it easier to pick them off while in the air. Hunting Challenge 3 Objective: Kill 3 Caragors * Caragors are found almost anywhere on both maps, either caged or roaming free. They may come in packs of three or four. * Caragors can be quite difficult early on, as they are very dangerous and the only reliable way to kill them is two charged headshots. However, if you have unlocked the Ride Caragors ability, simply dominate one and dismount-kill it (RT and B, or R2 and Circle). Hunting Challenge 4 Objective: Kill 4 Rats * The brown Mordor Rats, while not as common as the Ungol, still can be found in many areas. They appear blue in the wraith world. * Use a quick bow shot to kill these and complete this challenge, or cause a large explosion in a Stronghold to catch any ones nearby. Hunting Challenge 5 Objective: Kill 8 Ghûls * Ghûls may prove trickier to find than other beasts, given they only come out at night. Search in caves or open areas, and look for the distinctive low mounds of dark earth which mark the Ghûl nests. * Being incredibly easy to kill, Ghûls are only a challenge in huge numbers. If you have the Throwing Daggers ability, simply use it to slay the Ghûls from range, one dagger per Ghûl. Hunting Challenge 6 Objective: Kill 3 Bats * Morgul Bats are only found roosting in the openings of caves. Usually stationary, they will scatter and take to the skies if you approach. * Use Azkâr to kill the bats. Focus will again help immensely here, as killing one bat usually startles the rest and causes them to flee. The slow time effect allows you to easily pick off the fleeing bats. Hunting Challenge 7 Objective: Kill 1 Graug * Graugs are most easily found right after starting the game or fast traveling between Forge Towers; just look for the red claw while scanning the area. Hunting Challenge 8 Objective: Kill a Dire Caragor * Dire Caragors usually stay in the northwestern part of the Sea of Núrnen, and are identified by their white skin and the red claw mark floating above. * Shadow Mount is usually the safest way to finish this challenge as other Caragors usually are nearby and will interfere. Hunting Challenge 9 Objective: Kill a Ghûl Matron * Shadow Strike and Fire Arrow will instantly eliminate the Matron, but multiple executions or repeated headshots will lower her health quickly. Hunting Challenge 10 Objective: Kill a Horned Graug * This creature usually hangs around the bridge at the southeastern tip of the Sea of Núrnen. Traveling to the Forge Tower nearby usually spawns him if he's run off. Category:Udûn Category:Sea of Núrnen